


on your skin

by sourcherry (luabays)



Series: XTX smexy collection [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomgyu is also a switch, Have you seen Beomgyu's neckline???, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Neck Kissing, try to change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luabays/pseuds/sourcherry
Summary: Beomgyu has a pretty neck and Taehyun is all for it.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: XTX smexy collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169009
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	on your skin

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️This work contains the sexualization of TXT⚠️  
> If the contents depicted in this work may trigger or displease you, please, refrain from reading. Rude comments will be deleted.

Taehyun finds Beomgyu's neck alluring.

There's a part of his brain that beckons him to lick long stripes on the column of exposed skin whenever his hyung bares his neck while stretching, dancing, or just existing through their routines. Something inside his head just begs him to use his teeth to mark it up. He could if he wanted.

That's why he relishes being done with promotions. They have more time to lay pliant in bed and let each other explore with hands, mouth, tongue, and teeth.

Taehyun takes pride in being strong enough to pin his Beomgyu hyung down, they both look quite petite and delicate from afar but they know how strong they truly are, they like to use that strength. He holds down Beomgyu's wrists as they kiss. Presses enough so the fair skin reddens around his fingers, just so he can kiss the bruises later.

Beomgyu holds him close with his legs around his waist, the pressure pleasant as well as the intimacy the position brings.

Then he dives in and bites, right at the junction between hyung's neck and shoulder.

A whine escapes from his hyung's throat, strong thighs closing against his sides even more. Taehyun loves it.

He lets go of Beomgyu's wrists and sits up.

"Taehyun-ah… what was that for?" Beomgyu inquiries with a pout.

"Your neck is so pretty, Hyung, I can resist only so much." He answers with a smirk.

Beomgyu inhales deeply and reverts their positions, pressing Taehyun down with both hands on his chest. "Nothing is fairer than me marking you up as well then, Taehyun-ah."

The next day both have to cover their necks with foundation before leaving the dorms.


End file.
